Dodonga
Dodonga 'jest bossem w grach Patapon, Patapon 2 i w Patapon 3 DLC.thumb|Wskazówki o Dodondze Opis Dodonga jest pierwszym bossem w każdej grze (w "Patapon 3" jako przeklęty Dodonga). Jest on podobnym do dinozaura smokiem, którego gatunek występuje dość powszechnie. Dodonga często pojawia się jako dziki i wolny stwór, ale zdażają się osobniki, wybrane na strażników miast. Jego silniejszymi krewniakami są Majidonga i Kacchindonga.thumb|Śpiący Dodonga Wygląd Dodonga wygląda jak wielki teropod, z dużą, masywną głową, oraz krótkim i cienkim ogonem. Kroczy na dwóch tylnych łapach o pojedynczych pazurach, a jego przednie łapki są zdeformowane i do niczego mu nie służą. Charakterystyczny jest jego wielki pióropusz, położony na karku. Pióropusz składa się z pięciu zagiętych wprzód piór, ułożonych niczym wachlarz, z czego każde następne jest coraz mniejsze. Dodonga jest cały czarny, tylko jego dolna szczęka, kły na niej i kilka plamek na skórze jest niebieska.thumb|Dodonga w prologu gry [[Patapon]] Historia W dwóch pierwszych grach dodonga jest bossem fabularnym, poznawanym jeszcze przed głównym starciem z nim. Patapon W "Patapon" Dodonga jest pierwszym spotykanym przeciwnikiem; w prologu pojawia się, próbując złapać maszerującą grupę Pataponów. Wkrótce potem Pataponów czeka kolejna walka z tym smokiem (prawdopodobnie innym osobnikiem), będącym strażnikiem starożytnego miasta, z którego pozostały tylko ruiny. Walka z nim toczy się w misji Ancestral Guardian, która po przejściu zmienia nazwę na "''Fleeting Guardian Dodonga". Do walki z nim odkryty zostaje bęben Chaka oraz piosenka Obrony.thumb|Dodonga obok Herosa na Wzgórzu Nanjaro Patapon 2 W "Patapon 2" Dodonga pojawia się po raz pierwszy na Wzgórzu Nanjaro, gdzie zaraz po zobaczeniu Pataponów rusza do ataku. Próbując ich złapać niszczy wielki głaz, pod którym był uwięziony Heros. Uwolniony bohater cisnął w smoka wielkim głazem, skutecznie go przepędzając. Akcja ta dzieje się w misji Destiny on Nanjaro Hill, której nie da się powtórzyć. Jednak wkrótce potem następuje kolejna walka z Dodongą; osobnikiem, będącym strażnikiem ruin starożytnego miasta Dongara. Jak bowiem tłumaczył Pan Tatepon, smok pożarł bowiem nasiono Drzewa Mater, które jest niezbędne do przywrócenia do życia Patapońskiej armii. Walka toczy się w misji Defenders of the Mater Sprout. Po przejściu misja zmienia nazwę na "Dodonga at Dongara Ruins".thumb|Fryzura Dodongi Patapon 3 thumb|Statua przedstawiająca DodongęW Patapon 3 zwykły Dodonga się nie pojawia. Zamiast niego występuje bardzo stary osobnik tego gatunku, czyli Przeklęty Dodonga. Można też w Kryjówce postawić statuę przedstawiającą tego potwora lub ustawić Uberherosowi irokeza w kształcie czuba Dodongi (oba przedmioty dostępne u Srebrnego Hoshipona). Również Wściekłowilk wspomina go w jednej ze swoich obelg, skierowanych do Herosa (opcjonalnie - tylko jeśli nie zdołamy uratować Nęciłuski). Patapon 3 DLC W DLC Dodonga pojawia się już wyłącznie jako dzika bestia, nie mająca żadnych zwierzchników. Spotykamy takiego potwora śpiącego w Dżungli Chciwej Maski (mrocznej), jest jednym z przeciwników w misji (Multi) Mieszkańcy Lasu. Epizod ten nie ma nic wspólnego z fabułą gry. Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Dodonga wyrzuca pojedynczy (lub, w przypadku waluty, niewielką ilość) przedmiot. Zwykle mają one niską wartość, ale bardzo rzadko trafia się coś przydatnego lub cennego . Patapon=W tej części Dodonga wyrzuca głównie rozmaite materiały lub Ka-Ching. Czasami trafiają się też bronie średniej klasy. Warto wspomnieć, że do walki z Dodongą odkryty zostaje również bęben Chaka. Patapon *'''Ka-Ching * (Rzadko) Paląca Włócznia (ang. Scorching Spear, element ekwipunku) * (Rzadko) Hełm Wiatru (ang. Wind Helm, element ekwipunku) *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang. Titanium Ore, minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Bardzo rzadko)' Mitril '(ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *'Drewniana'/'Banalna Gałąź' (ang. Wood/''Banal Branch'', drewno poziomu pierwszego) *'Wiśniowe Drzewo' (ang. Cherry Tree, drewno poziomu drugiego) *(Rzadko) Hinoki '''(drewno poziomu trzeciego) *(Bardzo rzadko) '''Super Cedr (drewno poziomu czwartego) |-|Patapon 2=W tej części, poza określonym typem materiałów (minerałami) i Ka-Ching Dodonga wyrzuca też dwa unikatowe przedmioty: Kiełek Mater (ang. Mater Sprout) i swoje Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg). Z Jaja możemy dodatkowo zdobyć Komupona, Maski i kolejne materiały. W Paraget wyrzuca tylko jeden rodzaj łupu. thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) Dodongi *'Ka-Ching' * (Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachari *(Tylko na koniec misji "Destiny on Nanjaro Hill") Jajo Dodongi poziomu 1 (ang. Dodonga Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko raz, przy pierwszej śmierci) Nasiono Mater (ang.'' Mater Sprout'', przedmiot niezbędny dla fabuły gry) *'Kamień' (ang. Stone, minerał poziomu pierwszego) *'Twarde Żelazo' (ang. Hard Iron, minerał poziomu drugiego) *'Ruda Tytanu' (ang.'' Titanium Ore'', minerał poziomu trzeciego) *(Bardzo rzadko) Mitril (ang. Mytheerial, minerał poziomu czwartego) *(Bardzo rzadko)' Adamant' (ang.'' Adamantine'', minerał poziomu piątego) |-|Patapon 3 DLC=W DLC Dodonga nie wyrzuca niczego przy Zachwianiu nim. Dopiero zabity wyrzuci pojedynczą Skrzynię średniej lub wysokiej jakości. *'Drewniane Skrzynie '''poziomu 25-30 *'Żelazne Skrzynie''' poziomu 25-30 *'Złote Skrzynie '''poziomu 25-30 *(Rzadko) '''Diamentowe Skrzynie' poziomu 25-30 Taktyka *Dodonga jest bossem bardzo prostym do pokonania. Po każdym poziomie Dodonga staje się silniejszy, na ostatnich poziomach już może być groźnym przeciwnikiem. *Jak piszą we wskazówce, Dodonga jest wrażliwy na Zachwianie. **Silne nastawienie się na ten Efekt Statusu spowoduje nie tylko przewagę w walce, ale i obfite łupy. *Dodonga jest za to odporny na Ogień. Nie da się go Podpalić. *Ataki Dodongi są bardzo proste, wszystkich łatwo uniknąć, za wyjątkiem ataku specjalnego z części drugiej. *Jego zasięg jest niewielki, zatem przed poznaniem piosenki PonPata należy się do niego nie zbliżać. **Wówczas, gdy szykuje się do pożarcia Patapona, należy zagrać ChakaChaka, bo wtedy wysunięte do przodu jednostki wycofają się od potwora. *Najlepiej zabrać zbroje chroniące przed zwykłymi obrażeniami i ogniem. *W DLC został określony jako Smok, zatem warto w tej części uzbroić się w sprzęt zadający zwiększone obrażenia tym bestiom, np. miecz Smokomord. *Gdy Dodonga wykona kilka skoków w miejscu, oznacza to, że zaraz się wycofa i nie wróci. Wówczas można zacząć bezpiecznie maszerować. **W DLC nie wycofuje się wówczas zbyt daleko. *Jego umiejętność pożerania Pataponów jest dość groźna, należy mieć ją na uwadze i nie wystawiać najsilniejszych jednostek na przód (dopóki nie zaczniemy używać PonPata). *Gdy straci dużo Zdrowia zacznie robić od czasu do czasu smutną minę i uginać się. Oznacza to, że niewiele mu do śmierci. *Przygotowania do ataku rykiem trwają bardzo długo (dłużej niż do innych ataków), zatem przez ten czas można wykonać Naładowaną Obronę, co jest najlepszym wyjściem obronnym. *Podczas szykowania ataku rykiem staje się niewrażliwy na Zachwianie. Ataki i taktyka Dodonga dysponuje określonymi umiejętnościami:Patapon=thumb|Dodonga szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Ogniste Zionięcie Dodonga podniesie wysoko łeb, mruknie, zacznie machać przednimi łapami, po czym pochyli się i zionie ogniem. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia i Podpala. Łatwo go uniknąć pieśnią ChakaChaka, ale lepiej jest uniknąć go bez jakichkolwiek obrażeń, poprzez zagranie piosenki PonPata. thumb|Dodonga szykuje Uderzenie Głową Uderzenie Głową Dodonga pochyli lekko łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym pochyli głowę i uderzy od dołu żołnierzy przed sobą, zadając niskie-średnie obrażenia, Odrzucając ofiary do tyłu i wprowadzając ich w Zachwianie. Ataku tego można spokojnie uniknąć piosenką ChakaChaka, ale dużo skuteczniejszy jest unik PonPata.thumb|Dodonga szykuje Pożarcie (po prawej próba ataku) Pożarcie Dodonga na chwilę się skuli, zacznie machać ogonem nad swą głową, po czym wypchnie paszczę przed siebie i zje pojedynczego złapanego żołnierza (stojacego najbliżej). Złapana jednostka natychmiast zginie, niezależnie od swej wytrzymałości i odporności. Czapeczka ofiary zostanie odzyskana. Jedynym ratunkiem jest piosenka PonPata, ChakaChaka nic nie da. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc do przodu Dodonga odepchnie jednostki, na które wejdzie. Poza cofnięciem położenia Pataponów do tyłu nie wyrządza im żadnej szkody. Ataku tego nie da się uniknąć, nie sposób zatrzymać Dodongi czymś innym niż Uśpienie lub wprowadzenie go w Zachwianie. |-|Patapon 2=thumb|Dodonga szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Ogniste Zionięcie Dodonga podniesie wysoko łeb, mruknie, zacznie machać przednimi łapami, po czym pochyli się i zionie ogniem. Atak ten zadaje niskie obrażenia i Podpala. Łatwo uniknąć go pieśnią ChakaChaka, najlepiej jest jednak uniknąć go bez odnoszenia jakichkolwiek obrażeń, czyli grając piosenkę DonDon lub PonPata. thumb|Dodonga szykuje Uderzenie Głową Uderzenie Głową Dodonga pochyli lekko łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym pochyli głowę i uderzy od dołu jednostki przed sobą, zadając trafionym średnie obrażenia, Odrzucając do tyłu i wprowadzając w Zachwianie. Ataku tego można spokojnie uniknąć piosenką ChakaChaka, ale najopłacalniej jest posłużyć się piosenką PonPata lub DonDon.thumb|Dodonga szykuje Pożarcie Patapona (po prawej atak) Pożarcie Dodonga spojrzy w górę, następnie się skuli, zacznie machać ogonem nad swą głową, po czym wypchnie paszczę przed siebie i zje pojedynczego złapanego żołnierza (stojącego najbliżej). Złapana jednostka natychmiast zginie, niezależnie od swej wytrzymałości i odporności. Zabity w ten sposób Heros już się nie odrodzi, ale czapeczka ofiary zostanie odzyskana. Ratunkiem jest piosenka DonDon lub PonPata, ChakaChaka nic nie da.thumb|Dodonga szykuje się do ataku Dzikim Rykiem Dziki Ryk (Atak od poziomu 10.) (Najsilniejszy atak Dodongi.) Smok skoncentruje się, wbije wzrok w ziemię, zacznie się trząść, po czym wyda z siebie donośny, wstrząsający ziemią ryk, który zadaje średnie-wysokie obrażenia całej armii, Odrzuca ją, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Powala na ziemię. Nie da się go uniknąć w stu procentach, co najwyżej można zmniejszyć obrażenia piosenką ChakaChaka. (Podczas szykowania tego ataku staje się Niewrażliwy na Zachwianie, ale nie na inne Efekty Statusu.) Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Dodonga odepchnie zdeptane jednostki. Poza cofnięciem położenia Pataponów do tyłu nie wyrządza im żadnej szkody. Ataku tego nie da się uniknąć, nie sposób zatrzymać Dodongi czymś innym niż potraktowanie go niektórymi Efektami Statusu (Zamrożeniem, Uśpieniem, lub Zachwianiem). |-|Patapon 3 DLC=thumb|Dodonga szykuje Ogniste Zionięcie (po prawej atak) Ogniste Zionięcie Dodonga podniesie wysoko łeb, mruknie, zacznie machać przednimi łapami, po czym pochyli się i zionie ogniem. Atak ten zadaje wysokie obrażenia, lekko Odrzuca i Podpala. Piosenka ChakaChaka jest w tym wypadku nieopłacalna, należy uniknąć go grając skok DonDon lub unik PonPata. thumb|Dodonga szykuje Uderzenie Głową Uderzenie Głową Dodonga pochyli lekko łeb, przymknie oczy, warknie, zacznie machać ogonem, po czym pochyli głowę i uderzy od dołu Pataponów przed sobą, zadając im bardzo wysokie obrażenia, Odrzucając ich do tyłu i wprowadzając w Zachwianie. Ataku tego można uniknąć tylko piosenką PonPata lub DonDon. ChakaChaka jest mało efektywne.thumb|Dodonga szykuje Pożarcie Patapona (po prawej atak) Pożarcie Dodonga na chwilę się skuli, zacznie machać ogonem nad swą głową, po czym wypchnie paszczę przed siebie i zje pojedynczego złapanego żołnierza (stojącego najbliżej). Złapana jednostka natychmiast zginie, niezależnie od swej wytrzymałości i odporności. Zabity w ten sposób Uberheros już się nie odrodzą. Ratunkiem jest piosenka DonDon lub PonPata, ChakaChaka nic nie da.thumb|Dodonga szykuje się do ataku Dzikim Rykiem Szał (Umiejętność bierna) Po utracie około połowy Punktów Zdrowia (widać to, gdy pasek zdrowia bestii zrobi się żółty) smok skoczy w miejscu kilka razy (w poprzednich grach oznaczało to wycofanie się). Od tej pory przestanie przygotowywać ataki i zacznie atakować z zaskoczenia. W Szale zadawane przezeń obrażenia są zmniejszone, ale Efekty Statusu wciąż działają silnie. Mimo to smok staje się wtedy groźny, bo może wtedy szybko i często atakować Pożeraniem. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Idąc przed siebie Dodonga każdym krokiem zada średnie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. W Szale maszeruje szybciej niż normalnie. Atak ten może być groźny, ponieważ działa długo i trudno zareagować. Marszu Dodongi należy unikać każdą piosenką, ale skok DonDon i unik PonPata są opłacalniejsze niż obrona ChakaChaka. Ciekawostki *Rasa Dodongi (smoko-dinozaurów) jest najliczniejszą rasą bossów w trylogii. *Dodonga może być inspirowany Dodongo z serii gier The Legend of Zelda. *Nie jest pewne, czy w prologu jedynki pojawia się ten sam okaz co w ruinach, skoro strażnik ruin nie mógł ich opuścić. *Dodonga jest najpopularniejszym bossem w serii gier o Pataponach, pojawia się zdecydowanie najczęściej. **Jest też jedynym bossem, który pojawia się poza misjami będącymi przede wszystkim walką z bossem. *W "Patapon 3 DLC" Dodonga ma nową animację ognia, którym zieje. *W przeciwieństwie do Patapon, w dwójce i trójce Pożarcie nie zabija Patapona na stałe i po misji jest on nadal dostępny. Galeria Biedaczek.jpg|Przeklęty Dodonga w "Patapon 3" Ostrzeżenie bana.png|Ban Tatepon mówi o Dodondze Smoocio.png|Dodonga w Dżungli Chciwej Maski (mrocznej) Nowe wuuch.png|Animacja Zionięcia w DLC thumb|left|400px|Karta Dodongi Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Smoki